A toad and a Strawberry
by KRAgito
Summary: Inspire by the youtube show "I'm a marvel, I'm a DC", here is two of the hottest anime character, Naruto and Ichigo having a "casual" chat behind the scenes...


A TOAD AND A STRAWBERRY

Notes: The characters are not mine and belong to their respective creators.

Ichigo: Hi, I am Kurosaki Ichigo.

Naruto: And hi, I am Uzumaki Naruto.

Ichigo: Well, since this is the first time we are meeting each other,

let's introduce ourselves.

Naruto: Well, I kick evil ninja butts and aim to be the Hokage of

Konoha Village!

Ichigo: I am a high school student by day and a grim reaper by night.

I slash evil spirits called hollows and beat up rogue grim reapers.

Naruto: I can shadow spilt and can do many things at one time.

Ichigo: I used a very cool sword and get an awesome outfit whenever I bankai.

Naruto: My friends said that I am the loudest ninja in the village but I always get the job done.

Ichigo: Right...but I save two worlds from being destroyed and I save the girl in the end.

Naruto: Well, your female friend is very troublesome.

Ichigo: What do you mean?

Naruto: She always gets her butt kick and her cold-hearted brother took her and left you out and dry. I mean why did you go and save her?

Ichigo: Hello? If I didn't meet her, I wouldn't have all this cool stuff and learn new tricks and saving the world. I mean what did you do anyway? I mean you let your friend ally with some snake guy and what did you get in the end? 100 episodes of useless fillers and some lecherous hermit took you on a road trip and that's it!

Naruto: Hey! You have fillers too!

Ichigo: Well, at least my fillers was an arc. Yours has got nothing to do with the main story. I mean what is that about that food ninja thing and what is with those guys who dress up like your friend, Rock Lee? Are they gay or what?

Naruto: I have no say about that! But my merchandises are still selling more than yours!

Ichigo: All right, all right. Let's talk something else. How about your friends?

Naruto: Well, I have Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, Thick Eyebrown, Shikimaru, Kiba, Garra,

Iruka Sensei, Ero Senini, Tsunade Baachan and some of them which I am still trying to remember.

Ichigo: I have Rukia, Chado, Inoue, Ishida and some of my classmates which I am still trying to remember who are they. Some of the shinigamis like Kenpachi and

Toushiro...wow! That's a lot of people to remember!

Naruto: At least my friends are cool! I have the hots for Sakura! I love her since

the beginning of the story.

Ichigo: I thought she has a crush on Sasuke.

Naruto: Who cares! Besides Sasuke is too emo to have any relationship.

Ichigo: I knew Inoue from young and Chado during school. The rest of my friends came by after I met Rukia.

Naruto: I heard a rumor that she is staying in your house, did you...you know?

Ichigo: Oh no! No way! I mean she is staying in my house but she always slept in the clothes closet. I mean I wouldn't dare do anything to her. Her brother will kill me if I touch her.

Naruto: I can see why. I mean she has a chest size which you can play checkers on it.

Ichigo: Hey! Come on! I have better taste! Look at my friends, Inoue and that busty shingami, Matsumoto. They will win Rukia any day.

Naruto: Tsunade Baachan will win both of your friends.

Ichigo: Hello, your Baachan is a freaking fifty years old granny that she will probably inject some botex to keep those melons in shape. My friends are naturally born!

Naruto: This come from a guy whose girlfriend is old enough to be his great ancestors.

Ichigo: This comes from a guy who eats nothing but ramen all day. Don't you get tired eating that?

Naruto: Your name is so gay! Why name yourself a fruit? And of all things, a strawberry?!

Ichigo: My name is written differently and it means the one to protect!

Naruto: I have a talking toad that can become a giant anytime I want and he has a talking soft toy who do nothing and just getting beaten up for comic relief!

Ichigo: Your sensei does nothing but just read dirty novels and your Sakura just punch walls all day long!

Naruto: That's it! You want to settle this! Let's settle it now!

Ichigo: Bring it on! I am all ready to kick your butt!

(Then Goku came in.)

Goku: Hey guys, am I missing anything?

Naruto and Ichigo looked at each other and paused for a moment.

Naruto: Maybe we can call a time out. I mean if he get angry, he will blow everything sky high.

Ichigo: Agreed. See you around, toad boy!

Naruto: Hey, don't call me toad boy, strawberry shortcake!

Ichigo: I heard that!!!

TO BE CONTINUED!?

Author's notes: I wrote this little joke after watching youtube "I am a marvel, I am a DC" show and probably think what if this was an anime version of it. Well, Comments, please. If I am in the mood, I probably do another one.


End file.
